I'm No Party Animal
by Tsuzuku
Summary: Hinata gets drunk for the first time at Ino's birthday bash... and Kakashi is there to make sure she gets home safe. One-shot. Rated M for some language and smuttiness. Kaka/Hina


**Author's Note: I do not own Naruto or any characters pertaining to. But, man, I wish I did!**

**Also, I tried to keep the characters' personalities true. My attempt at a Kaka/Hina. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Come ooonnnn Hinata!" The pesky blonde whined beside her.

"Geez, shut up Ino Pig!" The spunky pink haired kunoichi threw back.

"I… I don't know guys. I'm just… not a party… person," Hinata stammered back. It was true; she wasn't exactly your attention-getter. That was Ino. Hinata was more likely to sit in the corner and just… watch. People scared her. Not in the sense that they would hurt her, she was just terrified of letting someone down. So what was better than not getting too close and open with them, right?

"Well damn," Ino started up again, "I only turn twenty-one once, you know!" And she stalked off in the opposite direction of the sidewalk they had all gathered on.

"Just… Hinata, come by if you can, okay? It'd be fun. Really." Sakura smiled at her, then jogged off in the direction of Ino. Hinata could hear the blonde muttering something about "biggest event _ever_" and "better bring a present… or booze" as she rounded a corner.

She sighed. She'd never been the kind of girl to show up at parties or walk up to a cute guy or to just say what was on her mind. And it was especially terrifying to know that a great deal of Konoha ninjas would be in attendance – mostly of the male gender. That's how Ino liked her men: hot and uniformed. Well… usually men.

She sighed an even bigger sigh. Was she really considering going? Ino was pretty pushy and Hinata couldn't stand to let down Sakura or the other girls. Okay. She would go, but she wouldn't stay long.

What would she wear?

Even her knocks were quiet and timid; she had to do three sets before someone answered. She was taken aback at first by the overwhelming amount of people in the small apartment. This had to be a fire code violation. You couldn't move. The second thing that she couldn't help but realize was the fact that the music was so loud it made her ears literally ache.

"HINATA!" Someone screamed to her.

This was such a bad idea.

She waved to Ino who was evidently a hair's length from drunk at this point. The birthday girl stumbled and shoved her way through a crowd of people to get to the front door, "Oh my god, Hinata! I'm so glad you're… here," She weaved and rocked though the ground wasn't moving. Okay, she was _already_ really plastered, "Have I told you… Hey, Hinata… Have I told you that I love you? 'Cuz I do. I really, really…"

"Ino Pig!" A pink spot was making its way via the same path Ino had taken minutes before, "There you are," She rolled her eyes, "Sorry, Hinata. She started early. Make yourself… er… comfortable," She stated as she eyed the room, realizing there wasn't a place to 'get comfortable'.

Apparently it wasn't high on the priority list, though, because Sakura trotted the birthday girl off. Hinata lost sight of them quickly. She hoped that maybe the kitchen would have some breathing room and set off in that direction, though she was loathe to wander too far from the front door.

About halfway through her journey to the kitchen, tucked into the throng of people she didn't know, she felt a very distinct grasp of her left butt cheek and squealed in surprise. She was too nervous to confront her 'attacker' and so made a more determined effort to make her way to the kitchen in half the time.

Success.

The blinding of the fluorescent lighting made her realize how dim it was in the living area. She squinted her eyes nearly shut as she took in her surroundings. She was in luck. There were people here, but far less than in the other room. Taking a seat in a wooden stool by the countertop, a rather attractive guy approached her.

"Hey," He half-slurred at her, "Wanna drink?"

"Um… um…" Hinata blushed pink, "I don't really… I don't know… about drinking."

"That's okay," He smiled and she melted, "I'll teach you," He purred.

About an hour an a half later, she couldn't tell you what she drank or how she ended up in the bathroom crying. All she knew was that she was still pretty drunk and was really upset. Really, really upset. Her family, Naruto, all of it just hit her at once and she was angry and sad and crushed at the same time. Was this what alcohol did? It didn't seem like much fun.

"Knock, knock," A distinctly male voice sounded from the other side of the door. Whoever it was didn't wait for her reply, they just opened the door right up and stepped in.

"Oh! Kakashi… Sensei," Hinata attempted -and failed- to stand out of courtesy, but she was seemingly glued to the floor slouched over the side of the tub.

"Hinata?" He seemed just as surprised as she felt at having her crush's sensei walk in on her crying and drunk… in the bathroom.

"Um… Kakashi Sensei? What are you…? Why are you…?" Damnit! Why wasn't her brain working? "Why. Are. You. Here?" She said as though she was a child reading for the first time.

He simply replied, "I had to pee."

All she could do was laugh. Whether it was the unpredictability of the alcohol in her system or just the lightheartedness of this man, she could only laugh.

"Well, Hinata, you're looking… How should I put this? You're looking pretty pale. And drunk,"

"Am… I mean… Do I?" And she continued in her fit of giggles.

"Well, what do you say I get you home before you do something you regret, hm?" He smiled at her. Well, better to say she speculated that he smiled at her. That fact that his whole head was a blurry mess had nothing to do with it. It was that god-forsaken mask. When would he finally take it off?

Hinata meant to say _'I hate to impose, but I suppose I do need a bit of help. Yes, thank you please' _but all she could manage was to hold out her arms like a toddler. How mature.

Kakashi chuckled and scooped her to her feet. Of course, anyone would know that her 'sea legs' had been drowned in a mixture of vodka and some kind of juice, so she wobbled until she was planted firmly on the floor again.

"Okay," The respected jounin picked her up again, but this time her held on and steered her to the hallway. "You sit tight for a second and I'll be right back," And he sat her gently on the floor near the door.

True to his word, Kakashi emerged a few short minutes later and promptly picked up Hinata right where he had left her. She couldn't remember, but she said goodbye to a finally drunk Sakura and a passed out Ino before she and Kakashi headed out the door and down the block.

They had walked quite a ways and were almost to her house when suddenly it hit her what was going on, "N-n-no! Wait! Wait, please!"

Kakashi stopped and watched her, surprised by the change.

"My father. My… he'll… he'll kill me if he sees me like this!" She turned to Kakashi, "Please, can I…" She blushed. The ground was still floating like the ocean under her feet, "C-can I stay at your place tonight? I won't… cause any trouble. I'll be gone first thing… in the morning, Kakashi Sensei,"

She pleaded with him. Her eyes, her hands, her body – everything was pleading with him to just let her spend the night. Her father would be a hundred times more disappointed in her if he knew that she had gone to a party and gotten drunk. It would be best to sleep it off and tell him tomorrow that she had stayed for a girly sleepover. But she hated lying.

His exposed eye was wide as a saucer. _'Please…'_ She thought.

"Um… okay," He finally answered as he stuck his hands in his pockets again and continued walking, this time taking the first left turn they came to, "I can sleep on the couch."

Kakashi's apartment was average. It wasn't that Hinata was expecting pet exotic birds or the world's largest samurai sword collection on the walls, she just always thought that how prestigious and mysterious Kakashi was that his apartment would have some strange element. But it was average. And bare.

He had just necessities. Bed, couch, table, enough food for one – things like this. It was a little lonely.

"Alright," He broke the silence, "The bed's in there," He pointed, "Bathroom there," Next to the bedroom, "And I'll be in here on the couch." Another speculated smile.

"Um… well… Kakashi Sensei,"

"Hmm?"

"I was… I was wondering if I could stay in here with you for a little while?" Hinata glued her eyes to the hardwood floor, "I just… I'm not feeling so well and… I would like some company. If it's… okay…?"

He sat there for what seemed like forever. He didn't say anything. He had no facial expression. He didn't move. He just sat on the couch and stared at the young woman with long black hair and deadly eyes.

Then said, "Alright,"

She was a bit surprised, there was no denying that, but the strange part was how relieved and happy and giddy it made her feel to know that she would be able to sit with Kakashi for awhile. Was this the alcohol too? Was this burning she felt the vodka? She tried to shake it from her mind.

"So… how did you end up at… at Ino's party?" She attempted. What did they have to talk about? She'd never really sat down with the man. But as she watched him, waiting for an answer it became clear to her how truly handsome the strong lines of his jaw were through the mask and how his hair wasn't an 'old man' gray, but a kind of regal silver. She stopped the thoughts when she started wondering what the muscles under his shirt looked like.

"Genma. He… Well, you could say he likes Ino. And guys need a wingman,"

"Aren't wingmen supposed to… stick around?"

"Heh," He chuckled, "Yeah."

They both burst out laughing. It was a great release to be able to laugh freely without the worry of someone judging you or criticizing you. Hinata was feeling bold, so she reached out her hand to brush his bicep while they laughed together and she was startled. His muscles were tight and smooth under the fabric and a heat was growing in her panties like she had never really had. She was scared of it… but she didn't want it to stop.

"Kakashi…" She breathed.

"Hinata, I'm going to be honest with you," He looked straight at her, "I'm a little tipsy myself and… I just don't think this puts me in a good position," Kakashi eyed her with a hunger she had never seen in a man's gaze before. It was thrilling.

"I… I don't think…" What did she want to say? "I mean… I… kind of… like it," Hinata blushed so red it could put cherries to shame.

His eye flicked up to look at her. He put his hand on her leg, "Really, Hinata, I think you should just go sleep this off,"

"Kakashi," It was bold to use his first name only, but she was feeling incredible tonight, "Have you ever… wanted something… so bad…? If you… did… then I think you should just take it," She smiled sheepishly at him, "It would be a one-time… thing. No one would have to know,"

He just stared at her again. What was he thinking? It was impossible to tell behind that dark mask. Did he think she was stupid; and inexperienced child? She had had sex before, but it was nothing special. If anything, if was one of the most awkward moments of her life. And she knew awkward.

Kakashi licked his lips and swallowed hard. What was he doing?

He leaned forward, yanked his mask down to his neck and gave her the most sensual kiss she had ever known. Hinata didn't even have time to be shocked at the first glimpse of his face. His lips were soft and wet. They made her feel so good. His tongue worked his way into her mouth and explored every part of her. He pressed into her until they were lying on the couch with him positioned on top of her. Kakashi groaned into her mouth as her tongue came out to meet his and she could feel the heat pooling in her again.

She let Kakashi slowly unzip her jacket as he continued to tease her with his mouth. It was terrifying to think that she would be having sex with a teacher, but he felt so good in this moment that she couldn't wrap her thoughts around anything else. His lips moved from her mouth to her chin and trailed down her jaw line to her neck. He kissed and sucked as he pulled her jacket open and drug a rough, warm hand up her belly to her breast. She gasped at the contact. While he cupped her breast, his thumb rubbed around her nipple and she responded instantly with a breathy moan. Kakashi's own breathing got heavier as his mouth moved to trail along her collar bones and his fingers moved to gently rub her nipple together.

Hinata could feel herself getting wetter. It wasn't too late to stop, but did she want to? Like she said before, this could be a one-night thing. They could both get over their troubles and move on. It wasn't her style, but maybe it's what she needed.

"Wait. Stop," Kakashi pulled back, "I can't, no, we _shouldn't_ be doing this, Hinata," He sat up on the couch and leaned forward to put his face in his hands.

Startled and frustrated by the sudden break of contact, Hinata did the only thing that felt right: she sat up and moved from the couch to the floor. Kakashi didn't move from his position as she knelt in front of him.

"Kakashi…" She whispered as she gently leaned him back against the cushions, "I… I want this, too," She straddled his lap and with a ferocious, female persuasion, slid her tongue into his mouth as she moved her hips o him. This time she was taking control and it only heated her more. She moved to lick and tease his earlobe as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Her hips kept grinding on him and she could feel his cock bulging from the confines of his pants. She had to have him. Now.

Hinata broke from his embrace and slid down to kneel in the floor before him as gracefully as could be expected from a kunoichi. You could see the surprise and lust in his handsome face and mismatched eyes as she started to unbutton his pants. She sprung him free and licked her lips like what was before her was a feast she couldn't wait to taste.

She stroked him as she watched his eyes. They were mesmerizing – one black as night and the other with the fire of the Sharingan. She couldn't help but think, and hope, that he could do… _other_ things with his Sharingan that everyone didn't know about.

The jounin's lips curved into a sultry smile, his eyes smoking with desire, "Wait, Hinata, strip for me,"

She swallowed hard, nervousness grabbing hold, but the look in his eyes told her that he wanted her just as badly as she seemed to want him so she stood up and slowly started pulling at the zipper on her jacket. The zipped reached the end and she shrugged out of it, revealing a black mesh tee with a pale pink bra underneath.

"Mmm…" Kakashi groaned and bit his bottom lip as he started stroking himself to the sight of her. This only fueled her confidence and she glanced up at him with a heated gaze. She then, teasingly slow, pulled off her mesh top and unzipped her pants to slip out of them. Hinata stood before him, vulnerable in only her bra and matching panties, but feeling so alive and wanted.

"Is this what you were hoping for… Kakashi Sensei?" She smiled an all-too-innocent smile, "Wait... this…" And one hand reached behind her to unclasp her bra. It landed nearly silently on the floor.

"Oh… fuck… yeah…" Was all he could manage to get out.

She was eager to get back to her original plan, so Hinata knelt in front of him again and removed his hand to replace it with the warm stroking of her tongue. Kakashi's head rolled back onto the couch. In moments, she took him entirely into her mouth and sucked. It felt amazing to have him in this way, completely pleasuring him, tasting him on her tongue. She settled into a bobbing rythym, giving an extra suck to the head every other stroke. She'd gotten into it herself as she had started to rub her breasts on the edge of the couch. Hinata was growing wetter by the second. She couldn't wait to have him.

She kept bobbing and sucking and licking to her heart's desire, reaching under him to cup and roll his balls gently.

"Oh.. oh… ooohhhh…" Kakashi leaned down to pull her to him, "God, you're gonna make me fucking cum."

Hinata smiled at this, "T-then… why don't you do something about it?" She teased.

And he did.

Kakashi yanked her panties down, leaving her full exposed, and with one sweeping motion pulled her forward and had her laying on the couch with him on top of her again. He took her mouth with a feverish frenzy and she returned the desperation. She needed a release. She needed to satisfy the burning in her core.

He reached down to her and swept her fingers across her then brought them to his face, "God, you're soaking, Hinata," He purred then took both of his fingers and suckled them until they were clean, "Jesus… you taste… wow…" And he took her mouth again.

Positioning his erection at her slick entrance, Kakashi fondled her breasts as he continued to tease her core. She felt it would be unbearable if she didn't have him inside her, but she couldn't find the words to tell him. Thankfully this wasn't his first rodeo. In a smooth motion, his head pushed at her until he broke through and was steadily filling her. She let out a scream as she took all of him inside her.

"God, Hinata... you're so tight," He said as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. His hips started rolling into her, retreating then filling her up again. A hand slid down around her hip to angle her up more and that intensified the tingles and goosebumps she was feeling. In and out. In and out. He was gentle, but forceful and she could tell he was trying to hold back a little.

She could hardly catch a breath. Hinata grabbed at his hair; his clothes; anything she could, "Ka… Kakashi…" She groaned, "Oh god! Oh.. oh…!" She wailed, bucking and grinding at him, willing him faster… deeper, "Please, Kakashi…"

He dove into her kisses like a swimmer in the sea. Her sweet scent surrounded him until it was all he could breathe. Deeper. Harder. Faster. She could feel herself becoming lighter and the room was getting darker, but she didn't care. All she could think about was _harder, faster… deeper._

Kakashi kept his rhythm, the sounds of sex growing louder as he grew faster. Goosebumps rose up her toes and legs as he took her harder and harder, the sounds of her juices growing louder. He dipped his head again to suckle a nipple as he ground into her, nipping with every few thrusts. She arched her back, wanting more from him. She would take whatever he would give her. He filled her up and made her feel like a different person.

The boldness in her grew until she finally put he hand on his chest and pushed his back until _she_ was on top of _him_.

"Oh, _fuuuuck_…" Kakashi groaned out as he laid his head back, his eyes rolling into his head.

He hit her in places that she had never felt before and she savored it. Hinata had never been on top before, but she just started grinding her hips into him and felt the fireworks burst. Her grinding grew faster and faster until her breasts were bouncing freely. She reached down to touch herself and grew even more soaked at the contact. As she ground into him, she rubbed her most sensitive spot, and as soon as he reached up to twist a nipple she knew she would come. Soon.

Her grinding grew desperate and she lost all sense of rhythm along the way. She was lost in the wetness of herself and the thickness of Kakashi that she couldn't even see anymore. Everything was growing dimmer except his touch and her need. She was almost there. So close. Faster. Faster.

Together they exploded. Kakashi let out a loud grunt and Hinata screamed. All of the lights went out and her skin prickled everywhere. She felt she would pass out, but she didn't care. It was extraordinary. She could feel him fill her as she savored her release, but she didn't care. Nothing could have felt better.

After the sense came back to her head, Hinata laid down on Kakashi's flushed chest. They were both sticky and hot, but it was well worth it. And she let sleep take her.

Hinata woke the next morning in the king sized bed. She wasn't sure where she was, then the memory of the night before came flooding back to her. She took a deep breath and released. She felt invigorated. Like she had been to a spa… only better. There was a sweet tightness and wetness in her and she wanted to experience it again. She looked over at the clock.

"N-n-n-noon?"

She flew out of bed, grabbing her clothes that were neatly folded on a nearby chair. How thoughtful of Kakashi to fold her clothes and lay them out for her. She smiled.

Kakashi was lying on the couch, snoring, when she popped in.

"K-kakashi Sensei?" She pushed his shoulder a little and he popped open both eyes. The red of the Sharingan startled her at first, but she immediately relaxed.

"Ah," He croaked, his voice hoarse from drinking the previous night, "Off so soon?"

Was that disappointment in his voice?

"Um… yes. I'm late to meet my father."

He didn't say a word to her, just closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Frowning, she stood up to go, but she couldn't bring herself to take a step away from him. What they shared last night was brief, but wonderful. No one really knew who Kakashi Hatake was. Not really. And he had taken her into his home… among other things. Despite what she had said before, she wondered if they might do some good for each other.

"S-see you… tonight…?" She tested.

Kakashi popped one eye open and smirked, "Of course."


End file.
